When You Can Cry No More
by Callisto Star
Summary: Her perfect life has shattered. Now, with the help of two demi-Saiyins, a very different Chibi Usa will face the harsh futuristic world and the twin androids that destroyed her life. R & R.
1. The Run

AN: Well, here's my new fic. The beginning may seem a bit ordinary (I'm not sure how many, if any, fics have had a similar plot beginning, but I doubt it would be too tough for others to have the same idea). But I promise a twist in future chapters. Iie, I can't tell you what it is cause then it wouldn't be a surprise. ^^;;  
  
NEway, the standard disclaimer: It'd be nice to own all these animes, but obviously I don't, or I wouldn't be righting fanfiction.  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Arigato!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
When you can cry no more,  
  
When there are no tears left to fall,  
  
You will swallow your woe,  
  
You will harden your heart,  
  
Masking your face, standing tall.  
  
  
  
When you can scream no more,  
  
When there are no words left to yell,  
  
You will silence your throat,  
  
You will close up yourself,  
  
Hiding your secret hell.  
  
  
  
When you can cry no more,  
  
When there are no tears left to spew,  
  
Don't turn into ice,  
  
And keep open your heart,  
  
And there I will be, with you.  
  
  
  
by Callisto Star, 2002  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
She was running. Running. She couldn't stop. She couldn't go back. She had to keep going. Running.  
  
She quickly turned from a main street on to a side one. Though this street was often unused, and the snow was barely trod on, she knew that her enemies relied on more than footprints to find their prey. She had to get as far away as possible.  
  
  
  
She ran and ran. Her legs ached and her chest burned, but she couldn't stop. Not if she valued her life. She had to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere safe. Somewhere far from the palace.  
  
  
  
**********Flashback************  
  
Everyone had thought it safe. No one had expected an attack, especially during a celebration.  
  
And yet, history was bound to repeat itself. All the senshi, even Puu, had been there, laughing gaily and enjoying the party. The music and dancing was almost magical and the banquet was delicious.  
  
  
  
In the midst of it all, the great gold and silver doors clanged open. All were silent. There, silhouetted by the moonlight, stood the two figures she had only heard of in fearful whispers through the alleys, in nightmares of children and adults alike: The twin androids, Juuanagou and Juuhachigou. A crowd of youmas stood in the shadows behind them.  
  
  
  
The people (regular party guests) backed away as the two smirking monsters approached the throne. Neo Queen Serenity had stood, with Endymion and all the senshi at her side.  
  
"Why do you invade our peace?" she said clearly, but with a dangerous hint.  
  
The one called Seventeen smirked more. "Your protection has fallen, my Lady. All those years of holding your city in a secure bubble has taxed your energy. It has filed, your Majesty. We have invaded. And now your beautiful city will fall, like the rest of the world."  
  
  
  
As a finishing touch, he threw an orb of energy to the side, right at where the Lunar cats had been seated. Luna and Artimes managed to dash aside, but the youngest was not so fortunate.  
  
"Diana!" Three voices cried at once. [L, A, CU]  
  
  
  
But it was too late for the little kitten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity's voice was hard. "Why do you attack a peaceful nation, and why do you insist on destruction?"  
  
Eighteen answered this time. "Let's see," she said, rubbing her chin and floating in the air either subconsciously or as a display of power. "For fun. Because we will rule the world. Because we have nothing better to do. And because you have a crystal that would look very nice on my finger," she finished, holding out her hand and admiring it.  
  
  
  
"Luna, Artimes," said Serenity under her breath. "Code Eclipse."  
  
Without missing a beat, she spoke again as the cats scampered away. "Is that all?" she said, with a bit of her own smirk. She had stepped slightly in front of her daughter to attempt to conceal her from view.  
  
The androids looked slightly surprised. Slightly.  
  
"Don't you want to rule the universe or anything? That's what my last enemies wanted, and you know very well what happened to them."  
  
"Well, it might not be a bad addition to our list of goals," mused 17.  
  
  
  
By now the senshi had caught on. "Then come and get it," called Uranus.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
In what they hoped was unknown to the enemies, Luna and Artimes had pulled the 6-year-old princess away and into a small, almost secret room behind the throne. Tears were still running freely from the girl's eyes from the loss of her feline companion.  
  
  
  
"How could they do that? How could they be so heartless to kill, just like that?" she sobbed.  
  
"Chibi Usa, you must stop," said Luna sharply. "We are all hurting right now. But when those murderous androids are around, I doubt she will be the last before the night is through. Those androids are deadly and very dangerous. Your mother has been sustaining a shield against them for many years now. But after the whole Nemesis affair, she has been steadily weakening. She was sealed in sleep not only as a protection from the Black Moon family, but also so that she could focus her energies on retaining the shield. The presence of a second Ginzouishou was a great help, but that aid was only temporary. Now the shield has become weak enough that the androids have broken through, and with a host of youmas behind them. Things look grim for Crystal Tokyo. And we won't be able to get help from the past this time. You may be the only hope for the Moon Kingdom, Princess."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You must protect yourself, Chibi Usa," Artimes continued without answering. "You're going to have to run. Hard. You must find a place far away to hide where you will be safe."  
  
"Demo, what about you and Mommy and Daddy and everyone?"  
  
"We will find you when it's over. And I will fight."  
  
"Kaasan won't like that."  
  
"She doesn't have to like it," said Luna. "I've known Usagi since long before she was Neo-Queen Serenity or even Sailor Moon, and I won't let her stop me from fighting to avenge my kitten."  
  
  
  
There was a rumble off in the palace and the ceiling shook.  
  
"You must go, Chibi Usa. You have Luna-P?"  
  
"She's in my subspace pocket., where she's always been since I've been a senshi."  
  
"Good. Go out that door and run. You will come in connection with a main street. Don't stop, especially on the commonly used roads. We don't know who will be about. Keep going, Chibi Usa. You can do this. We will find you when it's over."  
  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good. Now go!"  
  
  
  
**********End Flashback************  
  
  
  
Her legs felt like lead. Her heart pounded in her ears. She couldn't think. Blindly, she chose one street and then the next.  
  
  
  
She knew well enough what those two monsters were capable of. She could easily guess what would happen if they caught her. And she didn't care to test her theory. After all, annoying little pink hearts are nothing compared to the ruthless hands of death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Again and again she turned. Left and right, right and left. Her mind was a blur. She felt at the mercy of the new enviroment, though she had lived there her whole life. Though she dared not think it, for all she knew she might be headed closer to the androids rather than further from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
She turned onto another street that seemed to gleam in the moonlight. Why did this one seem so familiar? And why was it so wide? Her mind was hazy and she couldn't answer herself these questions. So she simply ran down it.  
  
  
  
Someone was coming from the other end of the street. Several someones. She could hear the constant pounding of feet. Suddenly, they stepped out of the shadowed end and into the moonlight.  
  
  
  
Youmas! Hundreds of them. They would surely see her and she would be caught and taken to the androids and . . . she abruptly stopped that thought.  
  
  
  
She began stepping away cautiously. Then suddenly she threw caution to the wind and ran for dear life. She frantically looked for side streets, but there were none to be seen. The youmas were increasing their pace. She would be caught, then, and all hope would be lost. All would fall. . .  
  
  
  
She turned a slight bend in the road. With a speed she could not even see, something reached out and grabbed her . . . .  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Sorry about the cliffie. How did you like chapter 1? The beginning may seem a bit ordinary, but I promise you there will be a very unique twist coming in future chapters.  
  
"Your reviews are the ink for the author's pen." So please drop a review and get me writing.  
  
Until next time, ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan  
  
email me at Callistostar786@hotmail.com to be alerted via email when I update. 


	2. The Savoir

AN: Ohayo minna-chan!!! Let's try out chapter two. Domo arigato to all those that reviewed the first chap: juju, DemonRyu, Yume Yasha, lady_meyhem, Misty The French Maid (btw, I read your fic. v. kewl! Don't worry though, some more stuff has to happen in the future before she goes to the past ::winks::), Neo-QueenCelestia, Spooky Fyre, Sailor Tsunami, Chloe, Hintokami (Gomen nasi for the delay!!!), satori moon, Rin (lol! I'm so sorry for making you wait for long!), Remiko, and everyone who read it (though I really wish you'd review and give me feedback). ^^;;  
  
Once again, "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and *please review* to let me know how you like it! Arigato!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" --Rent, Act I.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
One hand covered her mouth. The other pulled her through the semi-open door of a shop. She tried to resist but the captor was too strong. As soon as she was inside, the door silently shut. She bit the finger of her captor until she was sure she'd drawn blood. It eventually drew away, but it didn't seem to be from pain.  
  
  
  
All was dark inside. The only light came from a beam of moonlight shining threw the large empty display window. But all else was shadows. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, let alone her captor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get down," said a voice sharply. Without time to think, she was pushed to the floor. She considered crying out, but decided against it as she heard the steady marching of alien feet on the street outside.  
  
  
  
For many minutes she laid on the smooth floor, barely breathing, fearing the enemies would hear her pounding heart. The steady marching rhythm seemed to echo through her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eventually, the heavy marching drifted away. The street outside was silent, but the sound echoed from more distant parts of the city.  
  
They were heading towards the center of Crystal Tokyo. Towards the palace. For the first time since she left, she was able to think back and understand. Extreme fear, not for herself but for all those she held dear, griped her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We've got to get out of here," said the voice as she was rather roughly pulled up. "The androids have already taken this district. You're one of the few, if not the only, survivor."  
  
"Then you're not an ally of the androids?"  
  
There was a short laugh. "Never."  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa knew she couldn't always rely on words alone for truth, but currently she felt she didn't have much of a choice. They went to the back of the shop and through a small hallway. "Luckily this place had a back door," said the voice, as it was pushed open.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the moonlight streamed in, Chibi Usa saw that the voice did indeed have a body. It was a boy, not too much older than herself, though he acted as if he were an adult. He had had a crop of lavender hair and a black jacket with CC on the arm. She couldn't begin to guess what that meant. [AN: CC has been destroyed for awhile, so she wouldn't know about it.]  
  
  
  
"Wait," she said suddenly. She backed into a closet near the door.  
  
The boy impatiently shut the door again. "What are you doing?! We've got to get out of here!"  
  
  
  
But she didn't answer. She already had Luna-P out of her subspace pocket. "Show me the palace," she commanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is what she saw. Blood. Blood and death everywhere. The battle was over. The ballroom was in shambles. Bits of glass, stone, wood, and general debris were scattered. The party guests had attempted to flee or hide, and their bodies lied scattered near the exits. Some were even squashed beneath overturned tables.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna and Artimes lay silently by the corpse of their kitten. The senshi were also across the room, lost during different stages of the battle.  
  
Mars and Jupiter were near the front of the ballroom. It seemed they had dodged forward to try to stop the duo as soon as the battle began.  
  
  
  
But Seventeen and Eighteen were a different type of enemy. They didn't fight with magic. They could dodge with speed unimaginable. They were able to dodged Mars and Jupiter's combined attack, and finish them both.  
  
  
  
Mercury had realized this and cautioned the others. She and Venus had stepped up next and prepared attacks with extra speed. But the androids had seen this, too. They pushed forward their army of youmas. Mercury and Venus' attacks destroyed the center section of the army, but more readily filled their place.  
  
The Outers ran up to help, along with Endymion and his sword. Serenity began to gather the power of the crystal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sure, a single youma is a push-over, but an army of these monsters to seven, with deadly androids in the background, is another.  
  
Endymion hacked at them one by one, taking off heads and limbs at once. Uranus and Neptune worked back to back, wiping out all near them. Saturn and her glaive were like the Grim Reaper, returning the youmas to the hell where they belonged. Mercury and Venus had combined their attacks, and continued lessening the ranks of the monsters. Pluto fought, but she seemed reluctant. Or perhaps acceptant. She had seen, and she knew that it must happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But the androids had become bored. Unknown to the fighters, the androids each shot three orange orbs- six tiny balls with enough energy to destroy a town.  
  
  
  
Mercury and Venus were dead before they hit the ground. The one shot between Uranus and Neptune blew them apart, against opposite walls. Their skulls hit the wall, and their backs were to the room, red and bloody. They died a few moments later.  
  
Pluto sadly looked up as the orange orb came to her. "Goodbye, Princess," she murmured.  
  
  
  
Saturn managed to get her Silent Wall up in time to protect herself and the King. After the blasts bounced harmlessly off and exploded on the floor, they ran to the Queen.  
  
"Serenity-sama!"  
  
She opened her eyes sadly. "There isn't enough," she said simply, with sorrow.  
  
  
  
"Nande?" said Endymion.  
  
  
  
"The crystal. It is too weak. It need to rest and restrengthen its powers. It cannot bring them back until a year of no use passes."  
  
  
  
Endymion was too shocked to speak. He'd always though the Ginzoushou was indestructible. That it could solve any problem. That everything would be alright as long as it was around. He never dreamed it had such limits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The androids were approaching. Most of the youmas were gone, but the few that were left were casually eliminated by their masters.  
  
"A good decoy, wouldn't you say?" said 17 as he stood before the three. They were faced with drawn sword and ready glaive.  
  
  
  
"Iie Hotaru," muttered Serenity. "This is between myself and them."  
  
"Yes girl," said 18 with a smirk. "Step aside."  
  
"You'll have to go through me," Hotaru replied firmly.  
  
"Very well then," said 17. "Shall we begin?"  
  
  
  
Seventeen faced Endymion. "Nice sword," he commented with a smirk.  
  
The King charged. He sliced at the android's arm, but came in contact with only air. Again and again he whacked and stabbed and sliced, but he couldn't seem to touch the actual monster.  
  
Finally 17 stood still and caught the actual blade in his hand. "You really expect to hurt me with this toy?" The blade was thrown aside and a fist fight began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, 18 was fighting Saturn. She was using a mix of punches and ki blasts. Saturn managed to dodge most.  
  
In less than a minute, 18 was bored. Unknown to Saturn, she fazed out so that her after-image remained in front. Saturn sliced at the image but met nothing solid. She was enveloped by and orange orb from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Queen watched Saturn fall. She kept reassuring herself that in a year she'd be back, as 18 approached her. 'Make me a martial arts expert,' she whispered to the Ginzoushou. [AN: The Ginzoushou's not dead, it's just weak from being used 24/7 for almost 10 years. It's still got "juice" left in it, just not enough to immediately grant big wishes, like bringing people back to life.]  
  
  
  
And so, the Queen fought the android. Eighteen was surprised by how much speed and strength was in the seemingly delicate woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, 17 and Endymion were fighting. 17 almost laughed at the King's attempts. Seventeen stopped dodging and made the man think he was doing well. "Oww, my arm!" he moaned, acting.  
  
"Ha! Bet you're sorry you ever challenged the King of the Earth, huh android!" 17 wondered how he could boast so much when his hands probably burned from coming in contact with steel so often.  
  
"You're a baka android." Now it was getting personal.  
  
"You made all your plans to rule the world... no, universe... but you forgot to factor me into them. Ha!" He was getting annoying now.  
  
"Go home and cry, baka android!"  
  
  
  
He punched at 17's face again. But enough was enough. 17 grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. "You bore me, human," he said as Endymion screamed in agony. He let go, but the King curled up on the floor and continued to whine.  
  
"Shut up." Endymion was immediately silent.  
  
"Stand up." Despite any pain, he stood and looked at 17 fearfully.  
  
17 held out his hand. "Die." A ki blast sliced through him and the former king fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity paused in her fight. "Iie . . . " She couldn't defeat the two monsters by herself. And even if she did get away, she wouldn't be able to go a year in such a dangerous world without using the crystal. She gave up all hope.  
  
18 continued to batter her, but the Queen barely felt it. 'Ginzoushou, leave me. Go to my daughter. Fuse with her moon crystal. Keep her safe.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter with you!" screamed 18 in frustration at the sudden weakness in Serenity. She broke another of the Queen's ribs. "Fight me!!"  
  
Serenity smiled weakly. "I am ready to die."  
  
"Nande?!"  
  
"You may kill me now."  
  
"Suit yourself." She aimed a ki blast at the Queen's heart.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
But Chibi Usa saw none of this. She only saw 18's frustration when she found a dead crystal on Serenity which crumbled at her touch. She saw 17 admiring Endymion's sword and putting it in his belt for decoration. She saw 18 considering Makoto's boots, and deciding she didn't want a new pair. And she saw the bodies.  
  
She silently let go of Luna-P and put it away. "Get me out of here," she murmured to the boy.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
They slipped out into the dark street and began running. He was fast and she was lagging behind. He had to stop and come back several times so he wouldn't lose her.  
  
Chibi Usa was panting hard. Her head was down, staring at the white snow and forcing herself to keep moving. Suddenly the snow in from of her became slush- the back street had ended and emptied into the main street of the city.  
  
  
  
She jogged up to where the boy stood by the side of a building.  
  
"Kuso," he swore. "Demo there's no other way out. We'll have to risk it to get to the gates. If only you could fly!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He began running again, even faster now. Chibi Usa tried her hardest to keep up, but her chest burned and her head was spinning. Every step was painful.  
  
She was forced to stop and grabbed at a wall for support. She fell to her knees in the cold snow, gasping for air. The cold air burned at her aching lungs, but she took it in gulps.  
  
She looked up as soon as the world had stopped spinning. The boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?"  
  
She slowly turned her head. Two stray youmas stared back at her. Both wore almost comical clown outfits, but carried deadly looking machine guns.  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa let out a short scream and scrambled to her feet. There was a bang somewhere behind her. She twisted out of the way, but something fast and hot flew by her flesh and left a bloody trail across her arm. It exploded a few feet in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The world was spinning again. Something attacked the youmas from above. Her arm was bleeding. The world was getting dark.  
  
  
  
The last thing she remembered was looking down at the drop of red blood in the pure white snow . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Gomen nasi! I know some of you are about to yell at me for that ending. Gomen, but I just couldn't make myself change it. ^^;; Ah, the drama.  
  
So, the more readers review = the quicker I upload the next chapter. So please be the "ink" for my pen and submit your reviews. It only takes a second.  
  
  
  
Also, if anyone wants to be notified of updates, let me know and leave your email address when you review (or send me an email). I send out noticed via email when I upload stuff. And if you are already on the list and want off or change your email, please let me know so that I don't keep getting mail returned saying you no longer exist. ^^;; Domo arigato.  
  
Until next time, Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan Callistostar786@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
BTW, I'm in the process of writing two new fics, if you're interested. One is GW/BSSM probably called "Sacrifice". The other is a HP fic (non x-over! ::gasp::) called "Perilous Omens." They're my first fics for both sections, but they hold promise. So check em out! They should be up sometime soon. Arigato! 


	3. The Underground

AN: Domo arigato minna-chan, especially those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter!  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Thanks!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
  
--The Beatles  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
Everything was dark. Her mind was buzzing. She felt light as a feather, almost as if she were flying. Slowly, she felt herself returning to the ground and being placed in the snow. Something warm and strengthening was poured down her throat and she finally returned to consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was miles from anything she could recognize. No longer were there any proud buildings or gleaming streets. No, she was no longer in Crystal Tokyo. Here was an area that had been destroyed long ago.  
  
The 'street' was a collection of broken concrete and scattered bits of debris. The buildings had all fallen, and now were steel skeletons on bent their knees. There was no sign of life anywhere.  
  
  
  
"Why have you taken me here?" asked Chibi Usa to the boy who stood in front of her. He was silent as he helped her up. He did not immediately reply, but his eyes were constantly alert.  
  
"We will be safe," he said simply.  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved again, but now they were stealthy movements, always in the shadows and silent. They approached an old domed building, looking half-sunk into the ground. The faded letters on the side were almost illegible: Capsule Corporation.  
  
The boy suddenly slipped down an almost hidden side alley beside the building. Chibi Usa followed, cautiously. He stopped at a side-door that was almost camouflaged with the old building. He gently pushed it open and gestured her inside. He closed it carefully, with furtive glances all around.  
  
  
  
He led her down a dusty hall that appeared to not have been used for many years. She soon lost track of the twists and turns and felt lost in a maze. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice as the boy abruptly stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smack! She ran straight into him. Surprisingly, he barely flinched, but Chibi Usa felt like she'd run into a brick wall.  
  
"Gomen," she mumbled.  
  
  
  
The boy made no response. He pulled open the door to a small closet. "In here," he said, closing the door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that the floor seemed different in this closet. It was harder or... something.  
  
There was a small square panel on the wall that seemed to glow with black light. The boy approached it and pressed his palm to the screen. "Trunks," he said, as the machine checked his handprint and voice against that which was programmed. There was a small beep and the floor began moving.  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa felt herself moving backwards as the floor was absorbed into the bottom of the wall. It stopped abruptly. All that remained of the floor was where they now stood. A gaping hole was below them with a long stairway that sloped downward. Ceiling lamps illuminated the darkness every few yards.  
  
  
  
Without a word, the boy, Trunks she assumed his name was, descended down the seemingly endless stairs. Chibi Usa hesitantly followed. She heard the floor close up behind them, and she tried to swallow her fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How long they walked, she didn't know. There was no way to measure time here. It all seemed the same. Steps, always descending. Sometimes steeply, sometimes not so steeply. But to Chibi Usa's exhausted mind, it seemed an eternity. She dared not think about climbing back up to leave.  
  
  
  
Eventually, they came to an end. A huge invincible-looking metal door barred their path. A keypad was off to the side. Trunks approached the latter and quickly typed a code before Chibi Usa could see.  
  
She watched, waiting for the big door to open. Trunks had turned away and was behind her. It never opened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" came his voice.  
  
She spun around. He was peering out of an opening that she swore hadn't been there a moment ago.  
  
"Nande? The door--"  
  
"Just for show," he replied, with the tone of one explaining it to a small child. "Extra protection. Nothing behind there but dirt. And it will never open. Now come on!" He turned and disappeared again.  
  
  
  
"Not more stairs?" Chibi Usa almost whined as she entered the dark opening.  
  
"Iie, just a short corridor," came his voice from ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a moment, they left the darkness and entered a brightly lit room. She gasped as she felt carpet under her feet. A sofa was against the wall and three recliners faced a television. Chibi Usa was surprised because she knew few TVs had survived and still functioned outside Crystal Tokyo. Pillows were scattered and a bookshelf stood against one wall. Overall, it seemed to have a feeling of comfort and relaxation.  
  
"Kaasan!" Trunks called. "I'm back!"  
  
" 'K dear. Have our guests make themselves comfortable; I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Kaasan," he called again, a bit more softly with a pain in his voice, "I only found one girl that made it."  
  
  
  
His mother came bustling out from one of the other corridors with a concerned look on her face. She was middle-aged with aqua hair, and she had flour almost to her elbows. She brushed her hands off on her apron.  
  
"Only one?" she repeated slowly. "Demo... the people... I made room for fifty..."  
  
"Gohan'll have more luck, Mom," Trunks assured.  
  
  
  
His mother didn't look convinced. "Was it... bad?"  
  
"Depends on the district," Trunks replied. "I took the North and East Sectors. It seems that that was where the androids first entered. It was eerie and deathly silent. All the monsters seemed to be heading to the heart of the city, the palace. I didn't dare go there . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The colors swam in Chibi Usa's eyes and she couldn't make out any further words. She had been running for hours and finally the exhaustion overwhelmed her. It didn't help that it was almost dawn and she hadn't slept all night. Her mind buzzed. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Death. Blood. Youmas. Androids.  
  
Everything was flying by as the nightmare continued. She could feel herself sweating and shaking, but the horror scenes continued.  
  
Destruction. Screaming. Tears. Blood. Gone. Dead. Senshi. Puu. Hotaru. Kaasan...  
  
Bang. Clown youmas. Evil. Hole in chest. Laughing. Dead.  
  
She watched herself fall to the ground dead as the youmas and androids gathered around her, taunting her and throwing the bodies of her loved ones around her. Their faces were permanently fixed in a horrid expression of death...  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She let out a scream and bolted upright, panting for breath. Her hair flowed freely down her back; someone had taken out the odangoes. A bandage was on her left arm.  
  
  
  
Two people rushed into the room. One was a woman, whom she seemed to recognize from earlier. The other was a boy, who seemed to be in his late teen, with dark hair.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked frantically, glancing around the window-less room. "Where am I?"  
  
  
  
The woman put a cool cloth against her brow, and she began to stop sweating. Her breathing slowed and her heart rate returned to normal.  
  
"My name is Bulma," said the woman kindly. "My son, Trunks, brought you here. This is Gohan. You are in Capsule Corporation... well, the new CC, under the ruins of Sataan City."  
  
"Under?" gasped Chibi Usa.  
  
"Hai. It is safer this way. Safer from Juuanagou and Juuhachigou."  
  
"The androids?!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
She fell back upon the comfortable pillows. She felt exhausted, like she'd run twelve marathons in one day. [AN: You know, how you don't feel rested after you dream a lot? Add that to the fact the she's completely drained and there you go!]  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is your name, child?" asked Bulma gently.  
  
"I am Chib-- no." She stopped herself and spoke more to herself than the others. "Iie, not anymore. Watashi wa Rini." *  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at her strangely. "Are you sure? You look oddly familiar."  
  
She sighed. Sleep was tugging at her, and she only wanted to give in. "Don't know. Gomen, never saw you before . . ."  
  
  
  
Gohan waited for her to continue, but she was lost in the realms of sleep. Bulma quietly ushered him out of the room.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
A four-year old Chibi Usa laughed with her parents as the three stood at the bow of a swan boat, circling the glistening waters of the Lake.  
  
  
  
Her tousan grabbed her and threw her into the air. The small bunny giggled as she spread her arms to try to fly like her mother. The sun glinted off the windows of the palace.  
  
The chibi-hime fell and was caught in her father's arms, where she was held tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
All of her precious memories came back to her: Her surprise birthday party. Meeting Hotaru. The senshi of the past. The senshi of the future. Helping her kaasan defeat the Doom Phantom . . .  
  
  
  
The image of her mother's beautiful face faded away. Chibi Usa grieved to see her go. All that had happened came flooding back to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She will return," said a voice.  
  
Chibi Usa looked up. She knew that mysterious voice anywhere. "Puu? Demo... you're dead."  
  
Pluto approached and embraced the small bunny. "Hai. It is true. Demo, as senshi of time, I know many things, and thus I can prepare for them. I am a Pluto of the past, sending you, Small Lady, this message of hope."  
  
"Hope?" Chibi Usa echoed, confused.  
  
"Hai. All is not lost, Small Lady. In time, the androids will be defeated. And though Crystal Tokyo will never again flourish as it did, the world will return to as it was before the monsters were created."  
  
  
  
"Demo, what about... Kaasan...?" she asked quietly.  
  
Setsuna sighed in defeat. "I see you cannot be easily side-tracked. Very well."  
  
  
  
She looked seriously down at the girl. "I am not permitted to tell you much, but this much I may say. The Ginzoushou's ways are a mystery, even to those that wield it. Long ago, your grandmother made a dying wish on the Moon. She wished to give her daughter a new beginning and a happy life. Your mother made a dying wish as well; she wished for your safety. These wishes hold great power, not only because they are wished upon the most powerful jewel in the universe, but also because they were these women's *dying* wish, their final plea. Demo, the Ginzoushou did not recognize your mother dying as fulfilling your grandmother's wish. They will be given another chance at life and happiness."  
  
  
  
"Demo... how will I find them?"  
  
"That I cannot reveal, Small Lady. You will find them when the Time is right, no sooner nor later."  
  
"Demo, Puu..."  
  
"And don't go looking."  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa sighed in defeat. "What about the Crystal. Where is it now?"  
  
"I cannot tell you, Small Lady. Demo, I believe you can find the answer hidden inside yourself."  
  
Chibi Usa took this answer figuratively. What qualities did she posses to help her find the Ginzoushou? Curiosity? Maybe. Or maybe she was once told where it would be, and she needed to search her memories...  
  
  
  
"One last thing." Setsuna was fading. "Do not be afraid to go on with life. You can trust those that have taken you in; they have suffered and will suffer as much as you. Do not be afraid to let them into your heart. And be careful while fighting."  
  
"Nande?!"  
  
  
  
Setsuna smiled fondly. "I must go. Your past self is returning to the Time Gates from the Past. I must guide you to the Future. You will not be able to contact me so do not try."  
  
She hugged Chibi Usa one last time. "Goodbye, Small Lady. And thank you."  
  
  
  
She vanished and Chibi Usa was plunged into another sea of happy memories.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
* I was going to have Chibi Usa no longer be "Chibi" and be "Usagi". But for reasons that would spoil a future plot if I revealed them, it would be too confusing if I were to do that. So you'll have to settle with "Rini".  
  
  
  
AN: Whew! Typed that all while I'm supposed to be doing a history paper. Hopefully, I'm not sacrificing my grade for you all!  
  
I worked hard for you all, now *please* take a second and review. Domo arigato.  
  
And be sure to check out my new fics "Sacrifice" (GW/SM) and "Perilous Omens" (HP).  
  
  
  
I'd better go finish this paper. Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	4. The Secret

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Gomen nasi if this chapter is bad as I struggle to describe the underground CC.

"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Thanks!

******************************************************************************

******************************************************************************

We all cry the same tears

tears of fright

tears of sadness

tears of loss

tears of frustration

tears of disappointment

tears of loneliness

Lands are flooded with our tears

We need another's

kindness, cooperation, trust, and respect

to survive.

-Susan Polis Schultz

******************************************************************************

"Chibi Usa."

A face was swimming before her eyes. "Kaasan," she mumbled as she snuggled back down in the covers.

"Serenity?"

No, the face had blue hair. It was Ami, coming to wake her for breakfast. She rolled over.

"Princess?"

Wrong again. It was Michiru, shaking her gently. "Hai Michi?" she muttered, trying to shake the sleep from her eyes.

"Rini-hime!"

No one called her that. No one except . . .

"Bulma-san," she said almost regretfully, fully seeing now. 

The older matron smiled sadly. "Why didn't you tell us, Rini?"

"Nande?"

"Your true identity. While bandaging your wound, I took a blood sample, just in case you had amnesia or something. The test was just completed giving interesting results. But DNA doesn't lie. You're the princess of Crystal Tokyo."

Chibi Usa smiled to herself. "You would rival Ami in your intelligence," she said softly. Louder, she said, "Hai. It is true."

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I... I really don't know. It's just... so much has happened and I don't really know who to trust."

"I promise you, hime, we will do all we can to keep you safe. We would *never* hurt you."

"Shouldn't I just leave? The androids are after me, and I don't want you in danger."

Bulma laughed, which surprised the cotton-candy haired girl. "Then there's no better place for you to be. The androids have wanted Trunks and Gohan dead for years. But they haven't been able to find us yet. Currently, they think we are hiding in America. They'd never guess that we're actually under the ruins of the old CC. You'll be safe here. Demo, if anything were to go wrong, you'll have to two strongest men left in the world to protect you."

Chibi Usa's eyes were wet. [AN: So much has happened, so she's naturally still very emotional about it all.] "Domo arigato gozamasu, Bulma-san."

Bulma hugged the smaller girl. "Onegai, just Bulma. After all, you're going to be here for awhile. I've always wanted to have a daughter, and now I have a chance. Well, sort of." She hugged the girl again.

Bulma smiled and stood. She turned just before leaving the room. "Oh and Rini," she said with a sad look on her face. "I know you don't want to talk right now, but whenever you're ready to say something or get it off your chest, I'll lend an open ear. I know what it feels like to lose your loved ones."

She closed the door, leaving Chibi Usa wondering in the darkness. She drifted off to sleep again.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A while later, a grumble brought her back to the real world. Her stomach growled again.

She sat up and wondered how long it had been since she'd last eaten. Hours? Days? Weeks? She had no idea how to track time in the dark room.

She recalled Bulma bringing in soup several times, but then she had been too weak to eat. But now she felt rested and refreshed, but famished. She slowly got to her feet.

Shakily, she wobbled towards the table on the side of the room. Her legs were weak from disuse. She kicked her legs a few times to regain normal blood flow and lose the numb feeling. 

A tray with soup was left on the table. She put some liquid on a spoon and raised it to her mouth.

It was ice cold. She almost spat it out but managed to swallow. She munched on a half-stale biscuit as she made her way to the door, in search of fresher food.

Opening, a soft light streamed in from the hall. She cautiously stepped out into the corridor. It stretched far in both directions. An aroma of food was coming from somewhere, but she couldn't pin-point which direction. She turned and went left.

After several minutes of passing only rooms similar to her own, she realized that the aroma was much more distant. She quickly turned around and retraced her steps, to go in the other direction.

She passed her room again. But then the rooms began to change. There were drastically fewer, for one thing. Two doors were ajar, opposite each other. She peeked inside one. It was a larger room, and it looked more homely and "lived in" than the others she'd seen. 

She continued on. Near the end of the corridor, she came across a third door. This one was closed, but she assumed it was another bedroom.

Another corridor forked off to her right. But in front of her, the hall she was currently in ended with an odd door. She approached curiously. It seemed to be made of a silverish metal. Golden words gleamed in the soft light:

_You gave your lives for us, fighting though hope was slim._

_We thank you._

_You are our husbands, our parents, our friends._

_We miss you._

_You will be in our hearts and minds always._

_We love you._

_What you fought for shall not be in vain._

_Good shall conquer once more._

_Rest in Peace._

Chibi Usa was curious. She almost opened the door, but her stomach growled again, interrupting her thoughts. Food was most definitely not in that strange room. She could smell the aroma coming from the other corridor and followed it, making a note to herself to visit the door again.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"... and so, she was wandering around, lost, trying to find someone or a way out."

Chibi Usa had found the kitchen. Bulma had just finished talking, and she nervous about how much she'd told the other two. She really didn't feel like talking now.

She slowly entered the room. "Ohayo Bulma," she called, attracting the other woman's attention.

"Konnichiwa Rini," she smiled. "It's actually almost three o'clock in the afternoon."

Chibi Usa smiled sheepishly. "Demo how can you be sure if we're underground?"

Bulma pointed to a counter behind her. It was covered in odd markings. Golden light gleamed off it from somewhere above.

"The one and only solar clock of CC," said Bulma proudly. "There's a shaft above it, so light gets through from about 8AM till 4 PM. Plus, our other clocks are synchronized with the outside world."

Chibi Usa nodded and began piling heaps of food onto her plate. "So what's today's date?" she asked through a mouthful of sushi.

"Tuesday December 26th," answered Gohan promptly.

Chibi Usa swallowed. 'That's right,' she remembered. 'It had been a Christmas Eve party. A Christmas Eve murder. A...'

"I had just finished telling Trunks and Gohan about how your father worked for Dr. Gero years ago," said Bulma, interrupting her thoughts. "It's so horrible that the androids tracked him down like that."

Chibi Usa was surprised. She silently thanked Bulma and tried to act the part. "Oh yeah, I know."

"How is it that you made it out alive?" asked Gohan. He had an almost calculating look on his face.

"I... er... wasn't home when they attacked," she said, trying to sound convincing.

Gohan asked no more, but he continued to look at her strangely.

The conversation shifted. They discussed everything from what to have for dinner to what movie to watch today. Chibi Usa spent most of the time listening and eating.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

An hour later, she was back in her room, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't really tired, she just wasn't ready to spend so much time around people. She was still trying to process how quickly her life had radically changed.

There was a soft knock on the door. Chibi Usa made no response. The handle turned and the door squeaked softly as it opened inwards.

She finally looked up as Gohan entered and sat on the end of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked politely.

"Better, I guess," she sighed.

Gohan leaned back a bit. "It's just amazing to meet someone so close to Dr. Gero. I've just always been amazed by his work in architecture."

Chibi Usa smiled to herself in relief. 'So *that's* who Dr. Gero was! An architect!' She was grateful that he was not an astrophysicist or something, as she was rather familiar with architecture from growing up in the palace. Ami had often taught her useless knowledge in their spare time. [AN: No, Chibi Usa doesn't know anything about Dr. Gero. Most people only saw the horror of the androids and had no time to worry about their creator. Her parents may have known, but they would have been some of the few in Crystal Tokyo.]

"Oh yea, I'm also a fan of his work," she bluffed. "He built so many beautiful buildings. Some even say he helped design the Palace of Crystal Tokyo."

Gohan appeared interested. "Really?"

"Hai." She took the opportunity to make the story more believable and began rambling about columns and flying buttresses.

She took a breath and looked to Gohan to see if he had any input. He was smirking. He stood, looking victorious.

"I knew it."

His whole demeanor was different. "N-Nande?"

"Gero wasn't an architect. He was the baka scientist, crazed with revenge, that created Juuanagou and Juuhachigou."

"The androids?!"

"Hai. He was one of the first they killed."

Chibi Usa was shocked. She tried to think of another story to defend herself, but words wouldn't form. She'd fallen easily into his trap. So much for Bulma's brilliant cover story.

Gohan smiled kindly and sat down again by Chibi Usa's feet. "Why didn't you just tell us the truth?"

Chibi Usa couldn't hold it back any longer. All the stress and horrors and loss of the past few days crashed over her head and inundated her. She broke down, and sobs raked her small body.

"I-I don't know," she sobbed. "I don't know who to trust. They're all gone. I'm all alone."

Gohan, with a pained expression on his face, recalled when he had felt the same way. He wrapped his strong arm around the girl's small frame. "Let it all out," he murmured.

Tears were pouring from Chibi Usa's eyes, and she wailed in desperation. She grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest. Gohan patted her back and murmured soft words of comfort, though he knew that only time could heal these wounds.

After several minutes, she calmed down some.

"So we still don't know who you are," said Gohan slowly, hoping to get the information but not remind her of the pain. "Don't tell me, I can almost place you but not quite. Just answer me this: where are you from?"

"The moon," said Chibi Usa without hesitation, almost as though someone else had put the answer in her head.

"Nande? No one lives on the moon!"

Her crescent birthmark began to glow softly. "We did."

It was Gohan's turn to be shocked. "But... that means..."

He let out a laugh and hugged her again. "I knew I knew you from somewhere, but I never suspected . . . Wow! We have our own CC princess!"

Chibi Usa couldn't help but smile.

"Demo, if Trunks hadn't found you..."

"I'd be dead." Her face darkened. "Just like the rest of my family and friends. They gave their lives to save me..."

Gohan squeezed her against his chest as she tried to sniff back a fresh batch of tears. "Don't be afraid to let it out," he encouraged. "I know it hurts."

The salty tears began to slide down the small girl's cheeks. Gohan's shirt was wet, but he didn't care. He knew how much her heart ached.

"Domo arigato, Gohan-san," she said as she regained her composure.

"Hey! We're planning to keep you here for awhile, Rini, so no need for formalities. Or am I supposed to call you Serenity now? Or Chibi Usa?" Gohan scratched his head. "Have you ever realized how many names you have?"

Chibi Usa couldn't help but laugh at his comical expression. "Onegai, just Rini."

"Ok then, Rini-chan," said Gohan with a big smile. "You'll be my little sister. I've always wanted a chibi sibling to boss around."

Chibi Usa smirked and ducked as he tried to rub his knuckles in her hair. "Demo... isn't Trunks your brother?"

"Nah," said Gohan. "I like to think of him that way, but he's not really. Bulma was my dad's best friend. So when my parents died, it was only natural that I'd move in with her and Trunks. Especially with Vegeta gone and no one to protect them."

"Vegeta?"

"Trunks' dad. One of the strongest men in the universe. Second, after my dad, I'm told. He was killed by the androids."

Gohan appeared to be looking at something in the distance. Chibi Usa snuggled closer to him. "Was your tousan murdered too?" she asked slowly.

Gohan's eyes looked glassy, but he didn't cry. "Iie. He died... from a heart disease. Plagued the world before the androids came. If only... if only her could have survived, I know he could have saved us."

Chibi Usa climbed up onto Gohan's lap and hugged him, sniffing back tears not for herself or her family, but for him.

******************************************************************************

******************************************************************************

AN: ::sniff:: Poor Gohan-kun. And FYI, Trunks hasn't figured anything out about "Rini" yet.

Hope you liked it. Please review. Arigato! Ja!

~Calli-chan


End file.
